Secretos de Papel
by GinnyWings
Summary: "El papel es más paciente que las personas..." Hay veces en que no tienes a nadie a quién contarle ¿Así que a quién se le entrega nuestro corazón? ¿Escribirle a nadie? El amor no correspondido a veces corroe el corazón... ¡One-Shot!


_Prólogo: ¡Nuevo One-Shot!_

La loca **Ágata la Pingüina**, a pesar de siete cadenas perpetuas, vuelve a hacer de las suyas en los dominios de **PnF** en **Fanfiction**. Ya que nos amenazó con matarnos si hacíamos de nuevo este numerito de presentaciones, nos despedimos y la dejamos con la maniaca escritora…

¡Y OTRA HISTORIA MÁS! Gracias a mis amigos que anteriormente me presentaron (ya veré si cobró cuentas), vengo con una nueva entrega de fics. Ente es un **One-Shot**, algo extraño (a mi punto de vista) pero ustedes juzgan eso…

_Secretos de Papel_

**_One-Shot _**_escrito por **Ágata la Pinguina**_

_Introducción: Aclaración_

Bueno… Anoche me la pasé hasta la una de la madrugada escribiendo una pequeña epifanía que llegó en mis locuras vespertinas :D. Bueno, si he estado subiendo estupideces últimamente, avísenme y retomaré los otros fics largos. Ahora estuve traspasando del borrador al computador este One-Shot, espero que les guste :).

Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb**, sus personajes y todo lo demás no son de mi propiedad. Son de **_Dan Povenmire _**y **_Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_**. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y los pensamientos.

_Capítulo Único: Apariencias…_

El mundo cree, que una persona que sonríe es porque está feliz; cuando ríe, porque está alegre, pero estas son las vanidades de la gente, que no sabe ver lo que hay dentro del corazón de sus semejantes. Más allá de las expresiones y la carne, a lo más profundo de las almas…

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Aquél había sido un día de verano muy largo, pues así son. Isabella llegaba a su casa como todas las rutinarias jornadas con sus amigos, pero que sean rutinarias no significa que sean aburridas ¡Al contrario! Rompían con la monotonía, mas a pesar de los magníficos amigos que tenía, una madre que la quería, un hogar cálido y belleza que muchas chicas envidiarían y que otros muchachos codiciarían, simplemente ella no era… feliz.

- ¡Hija! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te divertiste con tus amiguitos? ¡Mira, llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena! –la recibió contenta Vivian, su madre.

La morocha observó la abundante comida que había en la mesa. Sencillamente lo que hallaba en ella era apetecible. Aunque Isabella solo atinó a dar una triste sonrisa a la mujer; se dirigió serenamente a la escalera que llegaba a su habitación.

- No tengo hambre, mamá.

Y subiendo los peldaños con tal lentitud, dejando a su madre confundida y desconcertada.

Al llegar la niña a su dormitorio, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, apretando su rostro contra la almohada. No quería llorar; las lágrimas no valían la pena. Trató de no hacerlo, fijó todas sus fuerzas en no dejar flaquear sus energías; a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar que por el rabillo de ojo, una gruesa lágrima cristalina marcara una brillante línea por su mejilla, mientras gemía, llantos silenciosamente entrecortados.

Entonces, miró hacia un estante. En sus repisas había muchos libros, papeles, libretas y cuadernos. Nunca había observado Isabella con tal curiosidad este estante. De entre el desorden de cosas que había en él tomó entre sus manos un sencillo cuaderno rosa, más bien un anotador. Dando un quejido, cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar:

"Sí, el papel es más paciente que las personas…"

Fue cuando entusiasmadamente sacó un bolígrafo de tinte violeta de su lapicero y acomodándose entre los cojines de la cama, se puso a escribir… "¿Escribir qué?" dirían ustedes. Escribir siempre ha sido el consuelo de los soñadores, el descanso de los enamorados, para aquellos que desean sacarse un peso de su corazón.

_"Nunca creí llegar a tal punto, de mi impaciencia sería tan grande que tendría que desahogarme escribiendo en una simple hoja de papel. Simplemente no comprendo._

_Los que leyeran esto creerían que soy una desagradecida; que a pesar de todo lo que tengo, no estoy conforme ni contenta con nada. No es eso, pero de nada sirve tener esta vida, si no se tiene con quién compartirla. En quién darle mi corazón, mi amar…_

_El problema no es que no está la persona ¡Si existe! ¡Oh!, no hay como aquél, mi Phineas. No está presente el día en que no sueño con él; conmigo vestida de blanco y mi amado pelirrojo (cual cabellos como ardiente llama solana, me quema por dentro) de traje me traiga una hermosa rosa carmesí y me la prenda en la cabeza, y que bailemos toda la noche, en la Torre Eiffel, hasta desfallecer juntos._

_Mi querido Phineas es imparable. Su optimismo, su alegría… ¡Sus inventos! Como cada mañana, lo escucho decir: '¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!' con tal energía… Me hace estremecer. Vuelca mi mundo de cabeza. Sería un ser casi perfecto, el hombre ideal, sino fuera por un defecto…_

_¡ES TAN INOCENTE! Lo sé, estoy loca. Eso me dirían: No es un defecto ¡Pero llegar a tal punto de no notar que existo, que no sepa de romance! ¡Dios!... Es absurdo. El que no se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él; sus indiferencias, aquella distracción de lo que le dicen, que no sepa de amor… ¡LO ODIO! ¡Pero lo amo al mismo tiempo! ¡Es ilógico!, mas es lo que me encanta de su forma de ser: su inocencia. Es lo que lo hace ser lo que es, a quién yo amo eufóricamente, el que desvela mis noches, y se aparece en mis visiones. Él es, el que me ha robado el corazón…"_

Luego de haber escrito estas palabras, Isabella miró a ambos lados. Como cual ladrón que teme ser descubierto; arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, la arrugó en una bola de papel y la tiró por la ventana.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y con relajo, bajó hacia el comedor.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Tienes algo para comer?

Vivian le dirigió una mirada con ojos de extrañeza.

- ¿No te sentías mal, hija?

- ¿De qué hablas? –contestó Isa como si no hubiese pasado nada -¡Estoy bien! Si todavía no has cenado, comeremos algo juntas. Yo después lavo los platos…

**¿Fin?**


End file.
